


Sub!Levi Headcanon

by sub_bts_smut



Series: Levi x Reader Tea Shop Headcanon ☕️ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bakery AU, Bondage, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Headcanon, Legs kink, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Levi, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch!Levi, Tea shop AU, dom!reader, fem!reader - Freeform, more like a psychology essay, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/sub_bts_smut
Summary: with dom!Reader — bakery/tea shop au
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Series: Levi x Reader Tea Shop Headcanon ☕️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863055
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get the black tea, ladies. A lot to unravel here so buckle up.

There are two ways to get into his pants. That’s what it boils down to. One way is fun, passionate, explosive, hot as fuck, offers instant gratification — but only scratches the surface and can end up hurting both of you. The other way is slow, tear-jerking, and more than just one bitter pill to swallow, but grants gentle healing and deep satisfaction in the end. I’m talking about Levi dominating versus submitting. It is entirely up to you whether you bring out either side, both he can cater to. To give you an analogy: Levi has a sexual attitude that’s best described as an echo. He adapts to your approach, you reap exactly what you saw. That is where your power lies. Stay aware of it.

I’ll show you option one first. Levi dominating you. Yes, we’re going there. Sounds counterintuitive? Bear with me for a couple of paragraphs. No sub!Levi without getting closure on dominant Levi. It’s about understanding this side of him first to see why Levi submitting works out so well. In other words, and that is ironic enough, it becomes apparent why he makes a good sub by looking at the exact opposite.

Here goes the scenario. Assume you know each other for a while, you’re a corps trainee. You worked up enough courage to approach him. Needless to say, with a full crush on the captain. He’s the wettest of your dreams, emotions are spiking, you can’t wait. You’ll actually be the one to ask him, yes, as the submissive one. To easily break through his demeanor you can bat your lashes, distract, bicker, pose, beg, pester, and bother him to the best of your abilities, with a bright smile on your face, and at best, a slightly racy outfit on. 

Finding all sorts of excuses to invade his office to roll around on his desk, on your best show business behavior, no restraints. It’s the manic pixie dream girl at full throttle, looking for a bad boy. That is dominant Levi’s one and only match. She’s an immature character with insecurity at every corner, but it does get him going to some degree, you’d be surprised. She’s got charm and promises many a positive thing to Levi. She’s outgoing and openly needy but not direct, so she manipulates out of fear, yet it works its magic.

Beside his annoyance at the disturbance, Levi will think it’s cute. Because it sure as hell takes off his mind. He’s hardly been treated that way, with such an innocence and dedication. But that’s where the trap is. Just because you’re one of the few people who bring such an exaggeration of carefree, hyper energy into his life to fill that giant void in him all by yourself, it doesn’t mean it’s good for either of you. Especially in the long run. Mind you, to him, some sunshine in his life is very welcome. Levi likes a reasonable dose of silly things even if he doesn’t show it. He’ll adore your antics in secrecy. However, and this is where a voice in his head kicks in: He eventually starts to ponder whether this whole act is naive and detracts from important things. Yes, you’re successfully getting into his imagination by over-the-top flirting, but he sees many other priorities floating around in there, too. That puts him in a tug of war.

It won’t help if you’re readily available to get your brains fucked out. He’s not experienced, but he very well knows what flaunting both your innuendos and particular outfits mean. It’ll bug him if the situation is inappropriate. The more you beg for sex, the more you’ll become the quintessential brat to him. Which is kinda sexy at the start for sure. That’ll create chemistry. Which overpowers rational thought. Get ready to be called a punk 24/7. Surprisingly enough, Levi will develop a sexual interest in a matter of a dozen weeks because in this case, he succumbs to volatile physical needs. Come to think of it. He has the choice between a cold and bitter midnight fap that will make him hate himself or sensual human touch and seeing your smile to soothe his pains at least for a little while. So— inappropriate he can deal with.

Guess what the pragmatist in him chooses after you dally with him just enough and do all the emotional work on your part. You don’t have to be a tough bitch to hop on his lap via that route. In fact, you can fool around as you please. It will attract him once a very throbbing Levi junior — that son of a gun — talks him into dipping his toes and seeing the point of fun coexisting with his conviction of order. He knows your pussy is guaranteed to be good and you’re cute. Saying yes to your begging is all too easy, anyways. It’s convenient to Levi. He doesn’t have to go out of his way. Taking you to his room and unpacking the goods, draping you on a chair? Takes three minutes. But you have to be aware that this is what you sign up for. Love and convenience don’t make for a good Venn diagram. We’re not talking relationship here.

The most you’ll get is pretty much hammered into submission with the deadest of deadpans because, in Levi’s mind, that teasing girl has to be put into her place. Fast, raw, and without much upheaval. It’s angry and it’s nasty. Looking for his safety zone, Levi will rely on what he can muster the best and that is his strength. The bedposts will be doing somersaults and the whole squad is bound to hear. Cervix bashing hours open and today’s host is Levi Ackerman. Holding your ankles and pounding away in a fast, deep rhythm. Good ole penetration madness that leaves red blotches. He’ll nail the living shit out of you and finish rough.

And then he’s done. That’s the only program dominant Levi has in store. He’s not been sexually adventurous and sees no incentive to be in the future. Levi does not know a lot about what other things he could do. He seeks release in the most straightforward way which is where his confidence is. Anything extra you have to badger him into doing. Please, daddy, please! With a typical growled „Tch, pathetic,“ he will have you licking his boots shiny and calls you the most explicit of things if you’re lucky. He’ll pin you against walls, the floor, tables, cupboards. 

He hates it, he thinks it’s disgusting, but he’ll do what has to be done to get off. It’s just like polishing his blade during combat. It’s a creepy analogy, but that’s how it looks like to him. His cum is titan blood and you are the cleaning cloth. You can tell it won’t be a very lengthy romp. He wants no business with his own dirt. Instead, he compensates with speed. That smash could tear down a damn wall. It will definitely be abrasive on your walls, better pray for them. At first glance, Levi looks like he’s fueling your submission. And it’s gonna turn you the fuck on. Only the second glance gives his struggle away.

He won’t find what he had hoped for this way, an alleviation from his usual life. What you ask from him, to dominate you, is the exact same he has to perform all day out there on the battlefield. The sober aftermath feels no different than when he jacks off by himself. You’ll be able to tell by his eyes. He’ll get busy cleaning up with the standard frown times two and sends you off soon. You staying for the night he won’t agree to. Yeah, ouch. Since you wanted to be his distraction from work and Levi takes that as a kind of contract, that’s what you will be, nothing less, but also nothing more. What he is being distracted from will always catch up with him and you can’t be in the way if he heads out for a mission or meeting. You’ll be grumpy because of his ‚priority‘ bullshit and unceremonious quickies, but it’s the bad boy you requested and bad boy he will deliver. But does he really want to?

Domination is his age-old lifeline and ultimate control mechanism. Levi can spread it everywhere if need be, if he’s put on the spot by a touchy-feely approach in particular. It’s like a native language, his essential trained skill to navigate a titan-infested world. If you submit to him, Levi will make no distinction. Bed becomes battlefield, and Levi is in full gear. It’s automatic and fear-based rather than consciously desired and something that makes him smile. It gets the job done, and that’s it. You go to his office every third day, the same thing goes down, at least you can say he did sleep with you every time. Whether it does either of you justice comes out later.

Initially, your coquettish behavior fits as a chance for conquest and setting up a drill. To Levi, discipline keeps people manageable and anxiety low. That same mentality applies to him having sex with you as his sub. Strictness keeps all trouble at bay. And trouble he anticipates at every corner of his life. So that means: Strict Levi 24/7. No gentle and caring Levi. Attachment contains too many looming pitfalls. He will be afraid you have him in your pocket by parading around like that. Keeping your squad friends up to date in particular. Levi doesn’t like kiss-and-tell, but he gives in to desire every time you visit and cheer him up with flirts and banter. Deep trust is not involved here. It’s a fling, a series of hard fucks to empty his balls. Orgasms? You’ll have to use your own hands. Levi has zero clues, he thrusts away like a madman to meet an imagined expectation. And sure, he meets it. If you’re out to get impaled, if you rile him to dom you, that will do— for five to six weeks maximum.

Besides that it shuts up his not-so-beloved human urges with an intense shot of dopamine, fucking you like an animal is more than just some carnal impulse. He knows that it will keep you sore and satiated for a while so he can work in peace. You heard that right: He’ll put you on the backburner. And again, this is an equation. Whatever energy you give him, he accommodates. The more you obsess over Levi’s cruelty and hype up his aggression, the more you want to please him more than yourself, the more self-centered he indeed becomes. As I said: Echo. Swiping you aside once his boner is content and it comes to sweet and tender feelings.

If you put him in the dominant role, he won’t feel like it’s his place to dive into romance. Nor does he know how to do that, to begin with. What Levi is sure about instead is that your meetings will tranquilize his demons for a while if only he gets his release, does the aftercare, and then preoccupies himself. Which frustrates you, though, because you want him invested, and you want more sex, more variety, more intimate moments, more time together, more of his toughness to inflict on you, more of his attention, more, more, more, more. So it goes, repeat cycle, you sneak into his office and stir him up again. And this is where things go downhill.

Levi might end up pushing you away once his mind takes over again. His heart becomes too scared of his ultimate nemesis. Loss. The unfair kind. It’ll start by him growing fiercely protective in your presence. Everyone raising a brow at you will get it chiseled right off their face by cap himself. Bad blood will go down among the squad members. He’ll mistrust anybody. All of Levi’s friends will get scorned at by him, he’ll be noticeably grouchier than usual. The whole thing does not bring out his best side as it should. It interferes with his daily tasks, too. Feedback for his behavior will come from all sides, only to be met with a disgruntled reaction.

He’ll overdo it the closer you get to him. Bordering a kind of paranoia which is well-founded given his experiences with the hellhole that is Paradis Island: But nevertheless, still not anywhere near healthy for him. He very well knows that. And he’s scared of himself. You will realize that and feel sorry for Levi, but pity doesn’t fix things. The cycle continues. The more he protects you, the more dangers arise — his aggression attracts matching obstacles like magnets. You’ll have a whole bunch of people picking on you because the news of Levi fucking you on the regular spread like wildfire. Which attracts jealous suitors. Which alerts Levi’s aggressive instinct. The more he’s afraid to lose you, the harder he squares up, the more abrasive he becomes, the less he can be there for you. It might even backfire and drag you down. You know the „I’ll cut your legs off to protect you from your own weakness, Erwin“ kind of messed up, patronizing style. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to affiliate himself as closely at all. You’re not his girlfriend. It’s only physical. That’s what he’s restricted it to.

The dilemma is— Your smile is too bright to suddenly vanish once he decides to put his feelings into it. When people find out you’re his Achilles heel, and you are forced to distance yourself. That tears Levi apart. Even on just a sexual level, him fucking you with a different kind of mindset past the initial greed and lust. Not just having you climb on his chair as a cum dumpster every other night. All his insecurities come back once the situation needs him to expose his heart instead of being an ass. To commit or not to commit. Titans don’t mean a thing, the expectation of opening up and sorting out his feelings is the greatest threat to Levi. Where that comes from we already know.

Growing up a prostitution witness has skewed Levi’s views on sex and relationships immensely. He experienced the man as the one getting what he wants, even taking advantage of the woman. If she wants her money, she has to endure anything. He is a detached figure, replaceable with any other. Meaning, the next client, one dirtier than the other in all senses of the word. Meanwhile, the woman helpless, desperate, tolerating anything as to make ends meet. Barely enjoying it and falling sick — and in the end, fading away. Unable to protect the loved one she so wanted to provide for. Levi was that very loved one. Present in the same damn room. He saw almost everything. Watching Kuchel in a state so powerless has got to be more jarring than encountering shifter titans for the first time.

Now Levi isn’t stupid. He sees this pattern come back to haunt him. It happened a long time ago, but it is still ingrained. He needs to generate a lot of guts to concede he’d be shitty using your neediness just to avoid a lonely night. Being so detached from you, and really not that special. Many other guys could smack your ass like that and fuck you like they paid you. He’d be replaceable. Selfish, cruel, closed off, soiling you. It would be like seeing you ruined like his mom, and that he cannot bear once it dawns on him. Not. In. A. Million. Years. The people of the barracks who think Levi surely must’ve visited a prostitute to get rid of his virginity are full-on nuts. He’d do anything to escape that ingrained vision of the room. Because it really won’t let go of Levi. He so grapples with the unclear, twisted role in life it left him with.

What he does know, always, is that he can take on the role of the fighter. Kenny has hardened him, turned the boy in need of affection and Kuchel’s caring guidance into a merciless killing machine. Levi depended on Kenny, he might even have assumed it’s his dad. The boy did anything to please him. Him who didn’t even want to take on that father role! Which made it even harder for Levi to bind Kenny to himself in order not to rot away in the underground. Kenny had no other ways than violent self-preservation, so what would please him was seeing Levi fight, just like he, Kenny, could defend himself. And so we end up with the most sledgehammer person on the face of the island. Captain Levi Ackerman.

Levi’s brutality has virtually no limits and hesitation. He can get anything he wants, and it can get ugly. The douchebag comes out just as provoked and delivers with fatal devastation. It covers up for the loss that cut short the process of being raised and guarantees survival. Levi had to learn an alternative way of finding safety. Default violence solves almost every problem fast. You go carnage and you make it, teach the bad guys a lesson, and can protect someone along the way without showing vulnerability. It’s easy to shut out pain when you run on adrenaline. In fact, one blocks out the other completely. How he grew up made Levi lose touch with his own body’s signals. That bites back when it comes to intimacy.

It all was the ‚ideal’ condition for Levi to becoming humanity’s strongest and attaining a leading position. He doesn’t have to open up there, in fact, it’s discouraged and useless in that spot. A weak moment and all efforts are for naught. Levi has to enjoy defeating someone and inflicting harm because all else would mean to crumble, failing at defending himself and dear ones so desperately. Or drowning in self-pity at worst. He couldn’t have exercised torture and matched with ginormous titans without them: Unleashed powers so annihilating that he has long dropped human composure and morality.

That is how the infamous sadistic alter ego came to be. That’s the sadist the whole world sees. If Levi’s fears resurface, it’ll creep into the bedroom if you give him the chance to and beg. The thing is. Just because it’s a sexual situation, it won’t magically turn into a positive erotic thing. Not for Levi, not for you. If any of his ‚safety through violence‘ mechanism mixes with intimacy, sex will be something anxious and wary instead of wholesome.

Shutting down and going hard was the only viable pick at that time in an area as ruthless as the Underground. But now that he’s in his thirties and he can make different choices after walking the path of closing his heart out of necessity and hurt, only a robotic lover left. It’s not hard to tell why he stayed a virgin for so long. Levi’s terribly afraid of being like the man in the client scenario. Mixed with how strong he is, that produces a straight-up demon if he can’t control his temper. Levi sees himself ending up like that. Indulging in short uncouth fun keeping his dick wet, gone soon without a second glimpse. With the girl pregnant and ill, and herself disappearing, leaving another toddler struggling alone in the world at worst.

That’s why you can bet Levi would never impregnate someone who showcases weakness in bed, no matter how much they would want to have his kid. First thing he’ll ask is when you get your period so he knows when you’re fertile. If he can’t know your true intentions, he has ways to check your laundry to know if you lied. If Levi is mistrusting like that, you know some unhealthy shit is going down. He’ll be ten times the neat freak with protection for contraception and STDs. Both would be his worst nightmare. Levi knows how fucked up he was by life. Replicating himself and witnessing the same childhood would be something that would drive him into an abyss. Not to mention passing sickness to a partner. Oh god, no. That you are ok is the most important thing to him. He feels responsible for that and makes a fuss with cleaning and sterile sex. But that’s a contradiction in and of itself, he’ll be frustrated forever because you can’t make sex clean.

That’s all…. not a good start for a virgin. Thrown right into dominance with too much baggage and his shadow side keeping right up with him. Levi does not make for a sensible dom. He doesn’t know anything else, it’s copy-paste of his battle persona, with no actually soothing merit for him. People opt for BDSM to get something in bed that they can’t attain outside of the sheets. If Levi has to don the brutal guy there, again, it’ll leave him with a bad taste in his mouth. And so much frustration. He’s done all of this already. And it’s meant to be used against his enemies. Not you.

For a decade and more, all the horny girls queueing at his bed have gotten rejected left and right for reasons obscure beside the usual ‘well, he’s just a cold guy who can’t deal with emotions’. It’s a lot more than that. The statement couldn’t be further from the truth either way. He sure can deal with emotions. Just in his learned ways, and when he gets a damn break for once. And a cold heart, by all means, he has not, and you know it. 

And so we finally — god dammit — get to option number two. Levi submitting to you. You better brace yourself.

It’s the grueling route, takes months, if not a whole year. You have to be in it to win it for the right reasons. A quick fuck it’ll be not. Instead? It’s going to be the guidance that makes Levi bloom with you. Bloom, bloom really bright. As a happier person, sexually and emotionally. Making all his demons come undone at last.

Same scenario again: How it all starts off. Interestingly enough, with you as the dominant partner, he (!) has to be the one to initiate. Yes, the old-fashioned way. Otherwise, it won’t work out, and I’ll tell you why. If Levi arrives at a point where he can approach you with his feelings sorted out and worn tenderly on his sleeve, something inside of him has evolved. A sense of certainty that he wants to devote himself. Think about it. When everything has to be seduced and coaxed out of him, when Levi has to be convinced and pestered, that’s not it. He has to cut the Gordian Knot on his own, close the distance, and say what’s truly on his mind. In you, he needs a calm and collected listener who won’t pour our affection after a hot minute already. 

In that regard, he’s an undeniable cat guy. Showering him with love right away is repelling. Luring Levi in is not a good idea, much less is hitting on him. We saw why with the manic pixie dream girl. It is tempting to be able to rush in to comfort the sad, bad boy, mold him into your ways to see him happy. But you give yourself up in that process. Expend too many efforts, lower yourself to lift him up. Revolve only around him. Become an emotional servant. That he loathes seeing.

A supporting actress who abandons her path Levi doesn’t want. He wants the protagonist, a real fucking badass woman. Who has a firearm under her counter and is not afraid to use it on the scum of the island trying to mess with her. But also someone who builds trust, negotiates distance, creates mutual reliance, takes him as he is. Which is what matters the most to him. Levi doesn’t want someone to intrude and change him into an upbeat person. Because that means denying how hurt he is. Bulldozing right over his heart. Forcing him to lie about how it looks inside of him. He needs that space of you letting him be troubled, grumpy Levi until a gear clicks in his mind and he does the steps by himself since he considers you reliable.

An honest confession from him is the only way. He has to be the one to tap into his emotional work. I have to repeat that. Levi has to come forth to confess, not you. Stepping into his full gentleman mindset, we all know it’s there. He has to be the one who gets things going because that means his guard is down. This is so important, virtually the whole reason behind all of this courting chaos. That he takes on the submissive part doesn’t mean he’s got to freeze up in fear and just wait, that’ll be a critical realization for you. It’s up to him to seal the deal once he knows that you want him. Which you signal by what? That you are his rock, showing your presence. No other thing or word is needed. Because that’s the real damn deal and everything that Levi ever wished for. That’s why it’ll take so long until the relationship begins and intimacy is in sight.

The best type of partner for Levi would be someone who’s completely uninvolved with the Survey Corps, in their own professional sphere. Someone far away from the doorstep of his office. The people he’s close to are simultaneously those who should be able to protect themselves the most, but are also those endangered the most.

It’s best if you aren’t perched somewhere in the danger zone, well, as much as that is possible. The best thing would be you owning a bakery slash tea shop, hidden away between larger, sturdy buildings. A petite premise that Levi only spots by accident and deems to be the closest spot from the headquarters to get his tea-time essentials. It’s got to be somewhere he can inconspicuously frequent on the daily with his horse. By foot, if he has more time. Particularly in the early evening.

Ironically, he doesn’t worry as much when you’re not fighting by his side. Because he knows that’s where the biggest hazards pop up, it’s like wildfire around him. Levi painfully knows the statistics and the bullshit he attracts. His title as the strongest thrusts him right into the eye of the hurricane every damn time. Zeke’s hipster looking ass can tell you a thing or two about it.

It’s better you’re in a place nobody would suspect someone so important to Levi. A charming store where your passion is to enable people to enter a different, very aromatic world. Where you are invested to create not just delicious food, but an experience, even if the shop is very small. Totally surprising, yes I know: That you run this little refuge and sell and serve tea instantly makes you likable to Levi. Understatement, it’s the greatest thing for him. His favorite flavor-packed drink is the best reason he gravitates toward you. Yes, it does not start out with sex. It starts out with tea.

Levi’s visits being consistent builds an easy bridge. Talking is equally effortless, he frequently asks for your take on this Assam or that Oolong. And what the recommendation of today’s baker’s ware is, either way. He’ll pull a ‚I trust your judgment ‘ on you there. Full knowing any pick is very delectable. All choices have no regrets, so to speak. What a relief. Now, in all seriousness though: It’s a craft he genuinely wants to gain insight to. It matters more to him than others can grasp because it adds something valuable to his life — because it’s such a simple, normal thing.

He looks up to you as an expert, and it does you good. Unlike with most of the other customers, you will get the chance to really talk about how you prepare the products. Your daily workings are normally hidden away in the backroom where you operate the oven. Most customers only care about buying rather than understanding what you sell, and that’s fair enough. But it’s nice to go in-depth for once. In the same breath, your conversations surprise Levi with a lot of details about your character which he begins to notice, remember, and appreciate. He’ll grow to feel a connection and respect. And, Levi thinks you’re good-looking and kind, anyways.

Soon enough, Ackerman instinct-driven he is: He wants to be an improvement to your life just like your little bakery is a blessing for his. But be aware. He will go about it in his pragmatic captain ways at the beginning. Stoic and not beating around the bush. It doesn’t mean things won’t soften up later on, just know that he’ll be operating on his reflexes. These are still baby steps, he speaks in the language he knows best out of habit. And, you’re not the only one with a mission. Levi’s goal to make sure humanity is safe does not exclude you.

There’s a reason why he drops by daily, he’s gotta know everything is as usual. That your little haven is just like before. Levi is well aware that change is the nature of things and sudden death has a grip on everybody, but he still so craves stability. There’s no denying. That longing will always get back at him. And it would make him even more miserable if he didn’t allow himself to have just one speck of it in his life.

He gets addicted to routine wherever he finds it. You know what that means. You feel like security to him. While on duty, he fights even harder with the thought of you going after your daily business in mind. The chaos of the island does mess with him even if he looks so in charge. Coming to your shop smelling jasmine tea and freshly baked buns gives him an elated feeling that cannot be compared. That there’s someone who has a relaxing drink ready for him in the evening makes him a little giddy on the inside, though he pushes it to the back of his mind not to let it distract him when shit hits the fan again. It is one huge motivation. And he really feels a nexus to you drawing him back in every time. You have him by the balls just by showing up behind the counter with a huge box of Matcha Green to sort into a cupboard, smiling at him and asking what’s new. 

Levi is always going to buy stuff at your store on specific days. Not random things just because. It has to be something he requires for a set routine. Though, who would’ve guessed, nothing in your shop is something he’d not need at some point. On top of being the number one guy to frequent you, he tries to prolong his stay as much as he can. He loves the atmosphere. When it’s crowded, which happens every now and then, he opts for sitting down in the little café that you installed in the center of the bakery. A small table, close to the counter so you can exchange words between customers. Said table sports a little piece of cardboard on it reserving the place for Levi Ackerman during his typical visiting hour.

It’s the only time in his whole life that he can go into a kind of pastry-induced hibernation where he doesn’t have to be brusque, alert, commanding— and that is so valuable to him. Fifteen, twenty minutes of simple downtime with food and drink. And… kinda eye-fucking you over the upper margin of his newspaper that he is genuinely interested in reading, but you are, um— just more interesting. Levi can’t get enough of you in your dark green apron, greeting customers and making their day so effortlessly. He doesn’t even know why, but it attracts him. No racy lingerie needed, no special hairdo. Your daily life appearance is just right. That catches his eye. Levi met you this way, and that is how he likes you. He sees sophistication in the boredom of normalcy which is what can shoo the broken parts in him away without you having to do anything except being as you are. He might not have been on the lookout for it, but when it hits him, that little voice in his head says Levi, this is what you always wanted. Discovering your little bakery on a sunny afternoon was a great stroke of seldom luck.

Unsurprisingly, his face is hard to read for the regular buyer. Everyone is preoccupied with themselves and bigger worries, after all. Rushing in and out of the premise without thinking there’s anything suspicious: It’s that one store where you can buy bread, what about it? To Levi, that would rather be ‚that one homely store where the world is still alright‘. But you can tell what those blue eyes want to say. And you really quite like it. Attention from staple customer and tea enthusiast Levi Ackerman you can get used to. He is great at small talk, anyway, because he skips the empty phrases and inquires about your latest delicacies.

Always showing up for a chat so handsome and collected at the counter. Asking for buns and black tea in his relaxed voice. Sitting down in his perfectly ironed uniform. His mere presence makes the ruder types of customers shut up. Levi brings order and respect wherever he goes without even saying a word. You’ll always be looking forward to the time of the day when he comes by because he is really lovely and has poise. Like man, do you know what a clean counter, a giant pile of tea and a friendly girl does to Levi’s brain?

People who say Levi is crude have not seen him praise his squad or purchase his favorite rye bread at your shop. Oh, he loves that bread. You bet your fucking apron he practically buries his face in the loaf after cutting it open in the privacy of his room. Taking in the sourness, richness, earthiness of the dough. So crispy outside, so spongy and sometimes still warm inside. Making him feel so full when he stuffs himself even with just two slices. It transports him right back to the days when things were nowhere near as god-awful as today. That’s some Ratatouille type of moment.

Levi is gonna cherish something as simple as rye bread to the heavens. If you will? The hidden Sasha Braus in him comes out. When the whole world sleeps and nobody’s looking. And oh God, he would be lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge it was like a sexual experience, too. When he eats— that one image enters his mind. That delicious thought. That sweet place elsewhere he wants to bury his face in. Levi is probably contemplating to throw himself into a titan pit because he’s getting such fantasies. Perving over some damn bread. Perving over… you. It feels wildly indecent to him, and you’ll never get to hear about this. But his bulge is gonna tell him nature is at work. Good food on his plate and a beautiful woman on his mind— zap goes the Ackersynapse.

He’s gonna think it’s weird how his animal brain compares you with food. But Levi is gonna realize just why once his thoughts float off into the past. Bread has been one of his most prized lifelines back then. If not the only one. There are solely positive memories and a good sensation in his body attached to it. Not much else has made Levi feel that way which could act as a reference point for what being happy is. It makes sense he makes that connection. Bread means precious, bread means being okay. No starvation. Being alive. That’s not what rye bread is, it’s also what you invoke in him.

He will try damn hard to act serene, at least during the day, but your bread will turn Levi into a love zombie. Not to mention the prospect of getting his beloved cup. Both diligently brewed or ready for him to take home loose in a box. That comes to you as no surprise: He loves both equally. Every other week, he swaggers down the alley to his headquarters with a box and paper bag — containing said braid — under his arms. Perhaps even swaying. Just a little. Some random citizens are gonna think what the hell is this little guy in his cloak doing. Levi is kinda high as fuck from the scent of the bakery, from interacting with you, and even smiling to himself a little. But his garment successfully conceals it, as well as the bakery logo stamped onto the tea box. Not a single soul will know where he just came from, and few will connect the dots and figure it’s Captain Levi Ackerman who’s headed down the road. Especially when he rides, he deliberately varies his timing and routes through the streets anyways. He tries to keep it to himself and not raise any questions. Yes, he’s living a little double life there. Most of it is for your safety.

For those closer to him, he has prepared all sorts of trivial-sounding excuses in case someone asks why he takes so long at the bakery. Though, most people know his affinity for aromatic leaves and don’t question it. They do leave him alone for his deserved break. The great Levi is allowed to have some time off and sip his cup because I mean, he already carries the entire world on his shoulders, what more can you expect? His ‚fuck right off, I know what I’m doing‘ reputation does come in handy for once and helps to have curious souls respect him going about his business. Which protects both of you. No person would even dare to reprimand him spending a peaceful minute at the bakery. Like a normal person, and at least a little bit more unbothered by the shit that’s going on around him.

The only squad member who instinctively gets what’s going on with Levi is Mikasa. Even Hange’s sky-high curiosity Levi can counter by staying silent, but Mikasa? Forget it. She knows what it’s like when an Ackerman wholly dedicates themselves to someone. No matter just how consistently ‚himself’ Levi acts around the squad: Mikasa just knows it when she sees it. She knows he’s in love before he does, in fact. But she’s also clever enough to keep the observation to herself. Even if she’s not entirely sure who it is he’s seeing. And honestly, she doesn’t want to know. The danger of what could come with Levi getting exposed is too high. Mikasa is aware in just how much trouble she got into with her bond to Eren. To fathom what could happen if someone took advantage of Levi’s attachment is uncomfortable to think about already for her. Mikasa knows he’s whipped for you.

Especially in the evening when he has more time and the chance of a red alert is low, Levi will be there. He can let loose to a certain degree, he sure is on edge still, but he makes the best out of it and follows the call of his gut to see you. Truth be told, when he manages to sleep, you appear in his dreams, rare as they are. So he wakes up and thinks back to that throughout the day. Or, well, kind of blends it out to focus on tasks at hand, only to then allow himself to indulge when all tasks are completed. Levi combs his hair, checks his breath, polishes his shoes, then rides downtown with his hood on. He doesn’t miss the way his heart beats faster when he steps into the shop every time.

The relief and enjoyment of always seeing you will preoccupy and trouble him big time. It’s the way his pragmatic mind is wired, he sees the risks. After seeing you become such a constant in his life, he’s pondered it back and forth and wants to do the right thing. Because he does want to go with it. Oh man, he will truly rack his brain. Huff at himself when he gets silly ideas, discards them, searches for another, tries hard to conceive where this could be going. The day he eventually knocks at your door of the apartment floor above the bakery and has both an invitation for private tea — my god, you’ll love this — the stars have aligned.

It’s an instant yes. A lot of resistance to opening up is off his chest. At your affirming response, Levi realizes that he can allow himself to be more soft and yielding in that little bubble the two of you have created. Things don’t have to get ugly and be like war. It can be surprisingly easy and graceful to show your love. And you’re not ripped away from him by destiny as soon as he says he’d like to rendezvous. You’re there for him.

Levi sees you’re grounded in yourself. That, he can trust in. He met a person steadfast like him now— instead of looking for someone doomed and helpless to protect, all to replay his past, trying to emerge as the winner but ever failing. That is a breakthrough. If he’s arrived at that point, your liaison will be on a fucking roll. Sweet goddess Fortuna will finally peak from the clouds and applaud Levi with her longest yeah boy ever. She’s been waiting for that moment for the last couple decades, so… Levi’s courage and growth will be rewarded and blossom under a lucky star with you.

It happens because in this scenario, he has time to observe and then considers your best interest and his best interest alike, the way it’s healthy. Levi has to get the chance to work through feelings he normally tries to hide and push away. The only downside is, you have to be patient through that development. All while giving only subtle nudges, Levi has to unfold his angel wings 90% by himself.

A love at a distance type of situation before getting into a relationship up close is just about the best thing that can happen to Levi. If you know him, you know why, and you go along with it. Space, space, space is what Levi needs and deserves firsthand. He’ll feel more connected to you when your face enters his mind while he heads out to scout titans rather than when you enter his office and get up close.

Where he can normally only allow reactions like blind anger powered by a stifled panic and vengeance, Levi now has excitement, care, admiration, joy, anticipation, kindness, and hope on his hands. Something that the underground rarely had in store, these are almost entirely foreign states of mind to him. It’ll be overwhelming and a challenge because — and this is a tragedy — Levi has to teach himself experiencing positive things, with the distinct promise they won’t fade: At the ripe age of almost 40. That is huge, that is bewildering, that is absolutely mind-boggling. His whole life was under a bad omen and laced with nothing but hostility, yet now it’s changing directions. He’s unprepared for that and has to kick his own ass. That’s what the space is for.

Discerning creature he is, Levi does not just tap into his sentiments for that but observes your words in his presence closely on top of that. He weighs chances. The more he sees how self-directed you are, he wishes to be a man who doesn’t act on a greedy whim but instead can be of service and please you. But he also has to know you can meet halfway, and that he won’t get his heart shattered. That you are a safe bet first and foremost. Now here’s the thing. Rather than caring how to get together with him, wooing and whatnot, your task is to let actions speak for themselves. That’ll strengthen your tie to him in no time.

There will be obstacles looming from the outside, however. During the initial stage of getting together with him, you’ll hear a lot of bakery guest rumors passed in your direction that Levi is gay, literally the number one top in town, or not interested in sex at all, and cold towards girls anyways. Like damn if Paradis had internet he’d be chalked up as the reigning incel. Do you know who’ll spread these rumors? Mostly people who want him for themselves but can’t get through to him. Those who suspect he has a strong connection with someone else. Competition and drama people fueled by hubris are something you’ll very well have to deal with a lot. Levi rejecting suitors makes them even more aggressive and cunning, you have to be on top of that should they catch that cap really, really likes you — which won’t be too hard to spot if the guy is straight-up cracking his little wondrous smile at you.

It’s important you remind yourself that he chose you, that he came to your door, plain and simple. Losing sight of the course, feeling the need to prove yourself, chiming in when someone picks a fight: That’s dangerous business. It’s needless to say to never underestimate just how many people want to jump on Levi’s dick. The rumors are believable and stunting if you don’t bother to know Levi inside out from the very start (which means seeing past his good looks fast once you get to know him). Figuring out what is correct and false in that gossip will be on your list for quite a while.

You’ll discern that it is true he establishes easier emotional bridges when it comes to men — because he’s used to it. As easy as that. Take Kenny and Erwin as paternal, guiding figures. They could be there for Levi for a certain time, he could adapt to them. But there is also greater distrust on the flipside. Men have fucked him up a hundred times, some by fucking themselves up which hurts Levi even more. You can bet he would not choose a submissive man for himself if he went for a guy.

Now, the reverse: With women, it’s tougher to connect. The important female figures in his life were ripped away from him fast and brutal. Way before he could deepen his bond with them. His heart shatters every time he sees sweethearts resembling Isabel or Sasha or Petra among citizens in Paradis. He wants to be their impenetrable shield but averts his eyes at the same time because memories are being a bitch and Levi’s greatest ever bane. It drives him into constant anguish and depression. Their innocence makes him worry so much. Trust-wise, there is less bad faith he has in girls, but instead, it’s blank fear, avoidance, and insecurity. A push and pull. A neediness. Because he really longs to experience a lasting togetherness.

His fear can stall a lot of interactions, if not most of them. Relationships with girls he never got to learn, he was cut short every time by circumstances. Attraction he does feel, and boy… his eyes work perfectly well. But his feelings are bottled up. You’ll get to see the constipated look if Levi is put on the spot. He’s unsure and dazed, which he hates. He needs a little help from a friend, directly or indirectly. So: Bless Hange and Mikasa. The most important queens ever. Their presence in Levi’s life has been grounding and insightful to him, which again helps him to clean out his closet and get close to you. From Hange he learned how to adapt to someone high energy, from Mikasa he learned to sip his respect women juice.

From your side, your behavior has to be that of an unwavering person. Don’t conceal that you are strong and intelligent. Levi values rational thought in himself and a partner alike. If you’re a reckless girl, he won’t bother with you for long. Because damn, he doesn’t want to get you out of trouble like he does with everyone else. Besides that you show restraint, it’s important to him that you are the greatest defender of your friends in particular. That you get yourself out of a mess and support others with their struggle, are a good team player. The more uplifting you are, the more attractive you’ll be to Levi.

Be that loyal friend, but don’t make any sacrifices. Levi sits in a deep hole of spiraling abandonment trauma. That you’re there for him but also respect yourself enough not to take too much responsibility is just about the most important balance act that setting up your relationship and sex life requires. If you watch out for his well-being, he admires you. If you watch out for yourself, he admires you even more. Do you see his logic behind that? If you make sure you’re alright, you can be there for him. If you let yourself down, put yourself last, give yourself up: Levi, once more, has nobody. He’ll be alone again. The more dignity you extend towards yourself, the more he values you.

It’s difficult to fully picture just how loyalty toward Levi has to look like to bring things into (e-)motion. This man has a lot of facets that require opposite approaches. He sure as hell wants to hand over the steering wheel and watch you be the boss like the goddess you are. Because oh yes, he sees you like one. But Levi also needs moments for profound contemplation and your gentle understanding, a smart type of receptivity to his progress and decisions. A certain detachment. Your leader spirit can’t step in too early. If you take him under the wing fast, do things out of pity, want to teach him, define his destiny, pull him out of his own hell with detrimental methods, Levi will conclude that you are like Kenny. And that equals being abandoned. Which will make Levi retreat from you. Let that sink in.

Levi doesn’t want to be aggressively babied either. Nothing makes him grumpier. As much as he wants to be carefree like his long-lost toddler self, calling you mommy or you calling him baby will be something reserved for the darkest hours. The majority of the time, you’re gonna treat him like a grown man with a grown agenda and that’s how he’s the most comfortable. Gaining his regard and favors comes naturally like that. The guidance he needs is of a more spiritual yet prudent nature, something that isn’t playing martyr nor therapist nor savior.

It has got to be something advanced. He’s gone years without real parental presence, without a partner. That hollowness is so big, he’s looking so dead inside, you have to be big with your mentality and still have something left for yourself and others. Think Erwin and you got the spirit, there’s a reason Levi listened to him and built a connection. But then again, emulating Erwin’s mentorship signals ‚I’ll be gone‘ like nothing else. Do you understand just how difficult it is to establish a bond with Levi? He doesn’t want to depend on you so he’ll survive without you, but he also wants someone to rely on, to follow. That tug of war just won’t stop.

You have to generate a shared goal to bring things into equilibrium. Maybe a place can be the solution. Settling in a sunlit countryside house surrounded by sunflowers and visited often by friends, a space where you can sleep soundly next to each other. Him baking bread after your recipe and you sitting in the garden to paint. That sounds like a vision to work towards with him, especially because it’s entrenched in nature and so soothing to the both of you. That kind of destination has to be there in your relationship. Not a desperate obsession, but a nice thing to look forward to. And yet, here goes the flip side, also not forgetting how blissful the now is. That is one of the greatest things you can share with him. Levi will be very glad to oblige kissing you ad nauseam when the break of dusk sets in. When you can sit in a safe unseen spot together, like a flat rooftop, backyard-faced balcony, or a gazebo, watching the moon. Under which, Levi looks so beautiful and unwound, at final peace.

It’ll be the type of setting where you can take things to the next level after one of the usual private teas— when you can ask him for a kiss. To which he tenderly agrees.

Making out with him there will be so hot and soft. How the trimmed hair at his nape feels beneath your fingers, that sweet erogenous zone. How easily Levi succumbs to your lips. How concentrated he looks when you tickle the little spot under his chin and bring him close to you like that. It’s a fluid interplay of heads tilting, leaning in, tongues exploring, hands caressing, lashes brushing against cheeks. Oh yeah, those cheeks. He has tiny squishy ones. His face is chiseled to the max, but those little soft spots aren’t lacking. You can both pepper them with gentle pecks as well as stroke them. It’s unheard of. Levi hates someone touching his face with a passion, his personal space is holy to him— oh wonder, he’s changed his mind under the moonlight when it’s you sitting there. Maybe it’s because you are much holier to him.

Levi is going to grow into a huge outdoors kissing fan. The sky is just a nice witness to have, especially with the stars showing. He likes how they twinkle and the comforting knowledge that they’re there, even when the sky is completely clouded. His way of moving is composed, gentleman-like. Maybe a bit staccato, but his eyes are placid while downcast. The enjoyment is hard to miss by the way he hums into the deeper kisses, just like by how his hands rest on your waist. Humanity’s strongest, steadiest pair of hands — they are shaking. When Levi Ackerman is uncontrollably nervous, you know the stakes are higher than Wall Rose, Maria, and Sheena combined. You severely underestimated his vanilla side, didn’t ya.

And oh, hallelujah. Levi’s gonna make you a very, very happy woman. He’s going to nip at your lips like ambrosia. It’s candy to him. I mean, you taste like bakery, what better feat could it be. You’ll be surprised how active he gets with striving to please your tongue once the Ackerman in him gets back on track and he realizes that it’s not as difficult and embarrassing as he thought. Lean back and witness just how eager mister moonlight man Levi is being a cheesy kisser. With his lil’ pouty lips, oh shit. That’s not even kissing, he’s making love to your mouth.

I know, I hear you, his experience is zero. Hell, Levi even rejected a whole bunch of squad campfire kissing dares for completely mortifying truths. But don’t underestimate the lover talent and sex machine slumbering inside of him. It’s been waiting for 20 years. He had a whole bunch of time to sort it all out in his head unlike charging right into it just to get it over with without actually enjoying it. That can be quite powerful even if the physical execution has been missing so far and ended up getting channeled into titan slaying. The fantasies, the hot dreams, you can be sure Levi won’t waste any time to be on par. Potential won’t stay mere potential for long. The way he’s pretty much stroking your soul with his tongue alone will speak for itself. 

Cap will get the hang of it soon enough and hold your face for minutes because he so thoroughly dedicates himself. Truth be told, kissing satisfies a much deeper need of his than sex and you’ll feel that on your lips. He’s an unusual man, but that’s not some grand revelation. It all feels more ‚accessible‘ to him if you get what I mean. There is an ease to lip-on-lip encounters whereas sex feels more complicated to Levi, laced with vulnerability and shame and so many emotional mazes. Kisses don’t have as much resistance going on except that the germaphobe in him will rebel in the back of his mind and he needs to dissolve all those thoughts first. Other than that, he does feel good about the whole thing, unafraid to try out various ideas, letting you guide him. A whole romantic only waiting to be discovered. Kisses are like catnip to this cool cat.

You’ll catch yourself wondering why a man as straightforward as him pines after kisses much more than some unceremonial wham bam thank you ma’am and goodnight. The situation is this. Levi dearly longs to have what he was always denied. A purely physical relation he could get and entertain with ease, we saw that in the dom!Levi scenario. But that’s not what gives him a sense of fulfillment. Humans always find greater purpose and joy when attaining something they feel they lack. A place where they experienced rejection or loss in. Which made them actually realize their values, what they really want! The mind and body become hellbound to find resolution to alleviate this negative feeling. So what Levi desires to alleviate his frustration with becomes this.

A silent, trust-based connection but also ardent communication with someone: To know the feelings for each other are strong, truly hard to break, that he won’t be abandoned. A contradiction like this is difficult to combine. Except— oh. A deep, hungry kiss merges just that. No words are spoken, but the message is clear. To Levi, kisses are not just a social cue or diversion or something that one just does in a relationship. It’s actually a very powerful way to connect. It has an exciting tactile aspect, but the main effect is intertwining so deeply. Levi is not gonna notice his boner because he’s really invested. Nothing else exists to him. Kissing is fulfilling.

The survey corps promised him that same resolution — trusted connections and strong communication — but it was a bad deal: He would always gravitate towards unsafe environments in this state, still stuck in the vicious cycle of the underground mindset. When it rains, it pours. With you, the resolution is much safer to attain. Yes, through a mere kiss, even. That’s why I said Levi needed a breakthrough, realizing he has to choose situations where the chance of losing someone is much lower. If he can just sit with you under the stars, that feels truly healing.

Zooming in on you like that becomes so natural. It’s his zone. It’s great. His tunnel vision is unparalleled. Whoever has the nerve to ever interrupt you kissing on a rooftop — likely just an owl, anyways — will not be taken the slightest note of until Levi tied up all loose ends and has you delirious with that sweet serotonin. Having him so engrossed and a mouth as outrageous as his gently pleasing you is a different level. I don’t know how your brain is not going to implode. Or actually, your literal head, cause Levi sure as hell is going to unleash a needy tongue inside of you. That kind of situation where he pulls back and is overwhelmed at what nerve he mustered. It’s cute, he’ll even apologize because he thinks he’s gone too far because it’s him who’s overwhelmed. Which he easily projects, he fears it’s taken over you as well. You assure him that’s not the case. In fact, you appreciate his neediness. Someone’s very much prepared for Levi’s emotional little outbursts, huh. A domme always feels that, when, and why their sub becomes clingy. It’s not difficult to anticipate he behaves like that during kisses.

Like, come on. He gives himself away constantly in daily life. It’s kind of funny. Levi thinks he doesn’t come across as sensual and needy in the least. Oh, does that potty mouth betray him. His foul language is more than just a defense mechanism and some edgy character feat. It’s flat-out repressed intimacy. The more frustrated he is, the more he’s cussing at the whole world. Because it’s veiled by tough talk, he can express needs without vulnerability. Vice versa: The more he admits to being sensual and lives it out, the more flowery he becomes. It’s ironic how his neatness obsession excludes being a clean speaker, isn’t it? That’s because desire for intimacy cannot be silenced. It comes out in one way or another. You deny it here, it sneaks out there. The only outlet that Levi allows it is under the guise of being so underground at heart. It’s the only thing enabling him. Meanwhile, all other signs where he grew up Levi has eradicated, who is he kidding. He wants to reject his past entirely but the language, out of all things, stays: Isn’t that highly suspicious? It’s because the jargon is the only proxy for his hidden feelings. The more he curses, the more he yearns. It’s not like saying fuck all the time doesn’t suggest anything at all. People overlook the most obvious things and think Levi is complex in that regard. Levi is a needy man, and here goes the crux: He knows the only way to have his intimacy met is through showing duty.

Besides making out on a roof anyways, you’re wondering how this big deal of a guy can fit into your life in general. What spot can a man like that even take. The greatest soldier of all damn time. To that I say. Encounter him at eye level. Human level. Think kindly and confidently about yourself, because you deserve it. You deserve Levi. Besides, he will not think of himself as on a pedestal, exploding the frame of your relationship, being times more important than you. The opposite is the case. As I said: He looks up to you. It has to do with what is innate to him. His role will be to clean everything you own and— okay, I’m kidding. The true role that Levi will assume in your life is the guy who executes stuff and solves the problems. The guy who devotes himself. Cutie on duty. Plain and simple.

His awakened power he can’t ever deny. Genes compel. They never lie. It’s his family’s nature. He listens to your opinion, your wishes, your worries, and then sorts shit out accordingly the way he deems it best. Stiff, rational, and determined. Cuz he can, and he needs your direction. Doing it the other way around does not work in a favorable way with an Ackerman. It never will. How on earth is he going to yell — in full corporal manner — at his girlfriend to get her hands dirty and shoulder all the mess of this hard life. That’s some treason shit to him. Going about harsh business and taking responsibility is his job. Making life easy and peaceful for someone else is his job. Why do you think he’s in the profession he’s in and has the thresholds he has. Pursuing a serving and selfless cause is deeply settled in what runs through Levi’s veins. There is completion in it, that’s the spot where he excels. We know what happens when he has no guiding figure or he is forced to sit around doing nothing.

The thing is: It won’t be a burden for him or asking for too much. To him, after all, every stance and preference of yours holds weight. He chose you with good reason. Levi’s intuition did the right thing. If you’d ask him for major bullshit and try to exploit him, he’d smell that from a mile away, and he’d not be your boyfriend. Once he is sure, there’s a dignified element showing worship in being your extended arm, you’ll notice very soon. Due to finding his place in the corps hierarchy, this state of being is familiar to him and something he requires appreciates doing.

What solving problems will look like varies to a high degree. Levi will make his moves, sort priorities, tackle daily life nuisances, bring about organization, make your problems dissolve into a speck of dust. Things will run smoothly at the bakery and it’ll be safe from titans. Yes, because of Levi. He might even bother to make your flour supplies more convenient and equips your basement properly for a case of an emergency. He has this maxim in his mind: I leave her apartment having made her life better than the day before. Levi’s gonna tell himself that seeing you happy makes him content, but that objective is altruistic. And just like you appreciate him as he is, he puts no condition upon you to repay him. Sexually in particular. The only thing he needs is for you to be there with him embracing your guiding role. And, fair enough, he needs to know what you wish for.

Want something as trivial as a window fixed while you’re busy baking plaited yeast bun? Levi already comes around the corner with a toolbox. He is fast to execute. „How can I help you today?“ He won’t follow blindly and make himself a servant, but then again, it is you he trusts. Levi knows that little to no nonsense will come his way in the first place. Tea shop owners aren’t nonsense folks. Black tea people are of the same honest tribe in the first place. So? You can already tell. Being able to assign duties is one of the most important characteristics you have to possess. He’ll take care of things and won’t judge. Do you want to know something funny? Ackermann translates to ‚man of the field‘ in German. Farmer, essentially. That’s what he is. Making sure the harvest, and that is your relationship, will prosper.

The same thing goes for the late hours when you lie together in bed. It’s important he knows you’re happy with that kind of contact. Levi does enjoy gentle care for his body, but not too much concern directed towards it. He’s bruised and scarred so badly, always looking worse for wear. That’s his entire past encompassed on a surface. He doesn’t want you to shoulder that. Ironically, if you treat it as natural and intended, he can ease into your touch. He won’t feel insecure if you take it as it is. The rest he sorts out himself. And, either way. The duty theme carries on here. He will tend to you the way you request and initiate it. Echo, remember.

If you want release, you won’t encounter an austere face. He agrees to expand from your rooftop sessions faster than you think. If you feel on edge, Levi will be glad to drop his guard and put his head between your legs. With your hands in his hair directing the rhythm. With him indulging you like his favorite fucking bread, holy hell. Contrary to popular belief, he’d not pull a germaphobe about eating pussy. If you know him, it’s not a surprise. Remember that: Bread means being okay. Which equals: Eating means being okay. Anything that he can put in his mouth makes the angels sing in Levi’s head. It’s as simple as that. You don’t have to ask twice if you offer a delicious dinner to Levi: Whether it’s in your bakery or in your bed. He’ll be a little stunned when you invite him to take a dip under your apron, but in little to no time, you will get to savor how pretty damn good at oral Levi is. You will notice that he’s been fantasizing about this by how eager his tongue winds into you. Did it occur to you that his love for kissing extends to both kinds of lips? It’s all making sense now.

You not begging and whining and grinding on his lap for sex but just asking with honesty is what rings as reasonable in Levi’s mind. He won’t feel so bad having desires if this is all kept a calm situation and you’re the one asking for him to do this or that. Your sexual style coming with authority and not cheekiness does him a favor. Levi follows right along, nine times out of ten. If there’s one thing he’s fluent in, it’s orders. Levi, get on the table — Levi gets on the table. Levi, lower your hips please — Levi lowers his hips. Levi, expose your neck for me— He removes his cravat. You’d think that’s degrading to someone like him who barks around all day what others have to do? Not if you know what you’re doing. Levi values competence above all. Seeing it in you fills his heart with elation and even more so, a suave obedience. It comes from a space of reliance.

Add that he acknowledges your experience. He can tell someone else how to steer their horse during an attack, but what is romantic and hot he can’t gauge from practice. So he’s happy to get those pointers from you. You instructing him while he gives head is getting Levi all fuzzy and horny. He needs you to be very specific so he can hear those ecstatic „Right there, right there!“ from you. Yes, Levi is batshit crazy for your right-there-moans and orgasms. If that was in any way possible and titans weren’t a thing, Levi would do nothing but eat you out.

It’s the way you’re so thoroughly satisfied that has Levi bop his pretty head into a delirium. Incessant, unafraid, he’s a soldier. The best thing is just how he reacts when you get wet. That he managed to get you all turned on is balm for his insecurity and fuel for his tongue that’s gonna be very deep inside of you whenever the opportunity arises. He gives head with his whole body, crouching over your parted legs like hot damn the banquet has opened. You can rest on your back and not worry about a thing. Even if a feeling of embarrassment manages to creep up to you, it will dissipate with seeing Levi’s wide, revering eyes and the hunger of his mouth going right in. Seriously, the way he stares at your core with his jaw hanging loose is one for the books. This guy thinks pussy is God and cunnilingus a prayer that is heard. It’s the first experience with sex he’ll make, the gateway, and it’ll be his favorite thing.

He’ll spend endless nights letting his fingers roam. He wants to know every millimeter he’s dealing with. This is all new to Levi, and he wants to learn fast. You’ll show him how to breathe when you ride his face, how to suck your clit and ways to spread your labia apart with his fingers from either side to go in with his mouth, the bridge of that beautiful nose, and the rise of his chin. With Levi, it’s not just oral, it’s facial. Just how wet you are he wants to feel with his entire face. And as the cherry on top, he wants to do his best to have you cum as much as possible. He swallows like it’s a warm glass of milk you’re handing him after two days of thirst and cold. His tongue getting so slick and sopping has Levi believe he’s found a well. Nobody can even fathom just how much that has Levi hooked.

Except? Yeah. Mikasa, probably. She would not be surprised if it comes out the captain is a slave for dripping pussy. Her initial bet would have been that Levi is humanity’s best dicksucker — which he would be, best throat in town — but either way has been plausible to her. Not that she’d ever voice her suspicion. But she knows that if one person out there is blessed with getting his Ackerattention and says the magic „Levi, please go down on me“, Levi will scoop out his brains until he’s close to drowning in his own spit. He finally gets to say, fuck cleanliness. It’s a paradox that by ways of smearing cum all over his face and filling his mouth, he gets to please you. He does a good thing by being dirty: That blows his mind. And he wants more of that. You asking him to make you climax with his mouth has got to be his preferential order. Prepare to get record orgasms, sweating a ton, and having wobbly legs while you prepare dough for the next day in the bakery kitchen late at night.

Orders also work wonders for something else: His body confidence when it comes to general movement in bed. Working the ODM gear like a pro does not necessarily make someone good in bed. The contrary can be the case. Levi dreads he could come off too strong and becomes worried about hurting you even before just about anything happens. He has to change gears and strike a different chord. It would be his nemesis to realize he has to protect you from himself. You have to take Levi to the side and assure him that he doesn’t have to be concerned. He doesn’t have to hold the reins as he does on the battlefield. It’s you who’s gonna undress him, mount him, and go for that ride.

Oh man, is he going to be nervous. His virginity is about to cease with one thrust of your hip. But you can calm the situation by telling him how to position his arms, how to breathe, what to focus on— your eyes. The Ackerman confidence returns once he knows what he can do for you. And like that, his first time won’t be as anxious as he thought it would be. It’ll feel so good and flood him with arousal head to toe. His head is gonna spin once he’s all inside of you and you bounce your hips. Levi getting into the flow and moving his body smoothly underneath you is a request he will gladly accept, then — he will surprise himself how well he can do it. You, on the other hand, are like… duh. A diamond in the rough is still easily recognized as a diamond.

You can pinch his nipples and interlace hands, squeeze his cock with your pussy into oblivion, squat on his face half a night, wrap a hand around his neck and control his breath. The entire palette. And the most beautiful thing is. The more you train him, the more he comes out of his shell. Sex allows him to let out his voice which is always gorgeous to see. What starts as small, reserved whimpers can escalate into a wave of luscious moans, spiked with yearning and faces that look just absolutely bonkers, choked screams, begging, complete orgasmic bliss, tiny smiles. God is real.

Why are moans so important besides letting his expressions out? Making his pain and pleasure vocal is the decisive part. When someone groans in pain, they acknowledge they’re hurt, and you can work with it. Ignoring the sting will suppress and deteriorate the situation. Levi keeps his mouth shut so often in battle, almost doesn’t react at all even if the most terrible things go down. It’s all controlled to minimize which makes it worse. And neither does he squeal with joy when wonderful things happen. He stays critical because he has trust issues. All that suppressing. That’s where the lacking hours of sleep and dark circles come from, and the black tea to get him going again. When Levi moans his feelings out into the world, on the other hand, the gates of Eden open. His world isn’t dull anymore.

He becomes so much more aware and ready to note what is pain and what feels fantastic. That sounds trivial as hell or completely deranged to a normal person but to Levi? This is a development. He’s not ignoring his feelings anymore. He distinguishes what is what and he is unafraid to let it out. That’s the magic that happens when you sleep with him. That’s the magic of establishing a relationship with him. When he’s off duty, you’ll see him get his good night’s rest and wake up with friendly eyes next to you. The release of being vocal is one of the most pivotal things to go down. You’ll be surprised by how his character becomes a wholly different one. Oh how you’ll love this. He deserves to let it out and be free so much. And oh man, he’s gonna groan dirty, dirty, desperate things.

As odd as that sounds, Levi’s coarse language is also a test. It’s about whether or not you can deal with his origins. It’s more important to him than you’d assume. Should your skin not be thick enough, you’re not his kind of girl. On the other hand: If you can do him one better, you pass that test. And not to worry, anyway. He won’t use the big guns on you. How could he? That right is reserved for you exclusively at cap’s wish. It’s only something enough to provoke you a little into pouncing on him. Where he lands squarely in your bed and you can get his clothes off to devour this sexy sweetheart.

This is where it gets kinky. Degradation is right up Levi’s alley. These are going to be the nights with the hardest boners. He gets it nowhere else in his life where he has to be on top of things without fail, that pressure is getting to him. And, nobody talks back at him because he’s so undisputed and feared. So, to have you dominate him on the regular with all that smack talk is like a damn dulcet treat to his ears. You think you love Levi’s hot ass cursing voice? He loves yours more, don’t even try. Hell, even the bitter midnight fap becomes satisfying when he hits the replay in his mind and pictures you calling him names. And yes, your insults are best paired with a baker’s grip on his body. Levi wants to feel it, get his pulse going, see how strong you are. He’ll take it with ease. Being defeated is his secret drug, he wants to experience it so bad. Attacking and struggling only brought him bad luck. Defeat releases all that resistance. You have a grade A masochist on your hands.

The best feat being that you can pepper your daily exchanges with a little ‚aperitif‘ here and there. Calling him a rascal when he pulls one of his grumpy goth boyfriend faces again. Levi is gonna huff and puff and roll his eyes, but only to distract his mind from sending a heated signal right down to his loins. Do you realize why he usually comes across as so dispassionate? Few dare to overpower him. They put him on a high horse — I mean, literally— which annoys the hell out of him and spoils casual talks. And those who do provoke him pose a real threat. So he’s back to defense mode, and he has to go berserk again, and all that conflict draws in more dangers, for him and for others which is even worse. Long story short, same shit, different day.

There has got to be a situation where his indifferent reaction to an insult has no consequences. Because it’s on a friendly basis and plain old bickering. Which, yes, he thinks is fun and romantic and silly and cute but where does he ever get that on this damned island where everyone is at the other’s throat. So, a little challenge in his honor turns him on. Levi’s kink is being called out by someone who loves him. I repeat, he loves being roasted by you.

And boners aside. This is a big deal either way. Life is purgatory when acting like he’s untouchable. People being so terrified of Levi — him being afraid of them in return, it’s a circle— and keeping their distance sucks too much. He’s lost control of it even if he wishes things would be so different. At one point, he feels so off, and his reputation of callousness becomes a domino effect. That even drives his best friends away or into a huge mess because yet again there’s someone coming for him to inflate themselves. The endless proving of oneself and defending. There’s no humanity in that. Especially when he has to lose face over and over. Levi’s dignity is long down the drain. That hurts so bad. You restoring it with your nonchalance is setting a part of him free, you can’t even imagine.

You being the one gutsy enough to fire shots right at Levi all while he knows you’re on his side and not avoiding him because you think he’s scary is just refreshing. Completely, utterly, refreshing. He doesn’t have to defend himself. Not being scared of him means you have nothing to hide, that you are no threat, after all. Levi knows you stick together. You bicker in jest or with a sense of honesty which he considers helpful and constructive as opposed to getting his ass kissed. Which is even more frustrating than being avoided. He hates it. Imagine the guy having yet another person worship him in bed and glamorize him as this bossy asshole who doesn’t feel a thing and gets off on hurting someone close to him. It’s about time the mad soldier Levi is put to rest. No more of that. Sweet guy Levi is where it’s at.

Seeing you treat him as a person off his pedestal and without this giant burden of ‚strongest invincible devil’ is what Levi sees as love. It’ll look like nonsense and a great affront to bystanders but to Levi, it almost drives a smile on his face. Like, ‚yeah that’s right. my girlfriend just called me a pouty fool and I can’t do anything about it because it’s true, so now you have to see me as a normal person with flaws for once‘. That he is the one swallowing an insult right in front of other people is unheard of. But since he’s under the social obligation to be a good man to a woman, he can use that loophole and people will look at him differently. This is the most amusing shit Levi has ever witnessed.

It’s even better since he knows he has to succumb to your insults without being able to shoot right back. Because you have quite a bunch of elaborate ‚Friday evening‘ punishments up your sleeve (tickling him, mostly — yes, very severe). He has a unique chance to show his vulnerable side publically. People seeing you tease him like ok boomer and give an order or two are gonna chatter like omg is he completely henpecked?! Which is precisely what Levi wants. Believe it or not.

Not once in his life did he get a chance to take the second place. Now he has the best kind of excuse which is you. Every other guy around would feel humiliated and have his ego severely bruised. Not Levi. Once he got over the initial phase of hiding his affection to you, he gets to enjoy bakery customers gossiping about that he can be bossed around rather than hearing them gush just how superior and distant he is and can save the entire population like some superhero not made of flesh and bone. That he can’t ever disappoint and be normal, and him not being the one needing protection and someone to look up to.

You can imagine which one of the two types of gossip stresses him out more. Yes, it does get to him. It brings back all the bad memories with Kenny’s teachings, or when he had to see comrades sacrificed. Which he’s just tired of. It’s getting old.

That people see him take your words and rules seriously gets their imagination going. Maybe they do end up realizing he can be attached to someone, not being the number one. He wishes for it so badly. Levi has to admit he enjoys others being impressed by how he shrugs off your teasing. Because he can shrug it off, it is lighthearted to him. Levi will legit chuckle.

This is the true type of strength he wants to possess. Taking it all in stride. Always being able to handle a lot, and still knowing he’s loved. And yes, being in second place. He missed out on that for quite a long time so he will be grateful. That he doesn’t have to win and conquer, and perform as the best of the best. Being perfect, playing God. It’s too heavy a cross. That’s why you’re first place to him, first priority, first love, first time, first person to make him feel like he can let go in his adult life. That reaches quite deep and Levi knows how to appreciate it.

In bed, you get the steamy version of having him tamed. For every accidental ‚tch, crap’ mumble under his breath you have a license to fuck a more humble word into him. And you will see that he enjoys it, because he wants to call you a lady, more sophisticated things. Mind you, a few juicy words he still reserves for getting messed up by you, he just can’t help moaning them. Sometimes, you have to teach him twice. Take it how it comes, that’s an even better reason to put a gag on him and Levi agrees.

It’s gonna be a new and one hell of an experience for him to get his head shoved down into the pillows and his thighs grabbed. If you fancy going all sorts of bananas on that sexy Ackerbody, oh yeah, you’re his kind of girl. Levi is the address. With your grip on him, he has to keep his usual reflexes under control. That’s also the reason why he likes being restrained as much as possible. You sure keep some of that in the kitchen, why not repurpose it upstairs: Every rope of yours ties yet another demon fast in place. In fact, the more massive the ties, the better. Levi doing bondage, can I get an amen? You are gonna be an expert rigger with the number of times you tie him up in your apartment. Levi loves how you exercise this kind of control over him, so he learns to exercise it on himself in a new way, too.

Ropes are like magic on his skin. They gently imbue Levi with serenity, discipline, godly patience, and your creativity of making knots. He looks prettier than sunrise in bondage and enjoys spending a lot of time in it. It’s a space to ruminate. One day you recreate the harness of his uniform, the other, you weave something abstract resembling animals. Maybe, a kind of pattern that reminds him of his horse, something personal that he associates positive things with. He’ll admit very soon that being under so much focus while you tie the rope is so flattering, it’s scary. You could say it’s your way of doing couple meditation. Even untied and on his own again: Whenever his shadow taps him on the shoulder during his day-to-day business, he pictures the spot on his body bound by you where he feels the impulse coming from. And it fades off. When he said that pain is the greatest teacher, he was referring to his own experience. Where’s the sadist now.

It couldn’t be any more counterintuitive. Experiencing constraints makes him free. That sounds like some weird Orwell shit, but for Levi’s mindset, it flips something upside down in a beneficial way. If the two of you attend to that often enough, his personality will become gentler. Less rage and impatience, more trust. A trace of optimism. It’s the oddest thing. He’s a bit lovey-dovey, too, especially in private. From grumpy cat to purring kitten. Still a cat, he’s being his Levi self just as before. Just— more joyful from the inside out. It’s heartwarming. And puzzling alike which you will tell him, but Levi’s too embarrassed to admit to just about any of his cute deeds directly. In the meantime: He gives a little smile when you arrive or say something funny, reaches out to caress you while doing paperwork at a table, strikes a polite tone. A cocoon to butterfly transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

When we’re talking public, it’s somewhat similar actually. Again, Levi can’t lie. Even if he’s being his serious self. He likes to see some haters jealous because he showers you with special, partial treatment. Do you even realize the man loves you more than hand sanitizer. Which would be Levi’s holy grail, okay.

He does interact with you differently. Everyone notices that he is nice and forthcoming. It’s a signal for others to step it up a notch and get on your level. To him, it’s only fair, tit for tat, you earned it. The same goes for you. That he is confident enough to show affection and yes, open up, makes you feel proud and one of a kind in his eyes, because you are. It’s one of those cheesy us against the world situations.

From wielding his knife in the streets, Levi has come a long way. Blades he’s tired of. You’re the blade girl now, surprise surprise. Yup. You can cut his hair. Shave his beard, also. That’ll be so intimate. And I’m telling you. That is the biggest damn feat. If he allows you to do that, things are serious. Fuck, man.

Now, we have to talk about the elephant in the room. Body-wise. Ever since, Levi has worked his way around that one glaring number… 5’3. To become the literal opposite of what connotation this height has for a man. He’s proven everyone wrong, he’s the biggest badass ever — but silenced the voice in his mind that his height just might have been designed by fate for a reason. Or, at least that he can pull advantages out of it without having to make himself metaphorically taller through whatever means. In other words: A guy that small is just the best to hug and shower with love. Please, goddammit. He fits so easily with someone else, into someone else. That vulnerable thought he’s banished from his mind. He has troubles being shorty Levi and not lanky Levi. For strategic reasons, which is what you will explain to him— is nothing he has to worry about. Love is not battle tactics, there’s no titan to take down. Love is appreciation. Mind you, he already knows he has a whole lot of attractive points. And he diligently fosters his body. He’s clean and toned, always in good shape, smelling super good. Your affirmation is only the icing on the cake that is so particularly sweet to him and makes him feel at ease.

The way you embrace his height, embrace him, is quite a release of emotions. Fighting against what he was given has not brought Levi many fortunate moments, he’ll end up admitting that. Being larger than life to make up for that supposed physical shortcoming came with a price. Swimming against the stream and trying to prove his masculinity got him into trouble. And now there’s you. Not placing a condition on Levi so you’ll like him and keep him safe. Not needing him to be like a 6’4 guy. That is something he has to get used to at first. But then again: Levi has something for people he can look up to, anyways. He practically screams heels kink.

When you coo at how sweet and sexy and tiny he looks (especially when you put your apron on him which might as well happen) and say you wanna put him right in your pocket, I mean with that cravat and ruffled hair man — that is gonna fluster him. Levi’s gonna get the heartbeat of a nervous rabbit. You’ll see his reaction slip. In your presence, his eyes don’t tense up as they normally do. There’s no reason to block everything off. And, which is even more puzzling to him, despite you adoring how small he is, you don’t take offense with how stern he can be on the other hand, when he does restrain his face. As in, you don’t correct him to smile or ‚act his height’ when he just doesn’t feel like it.

You’re not afraid of the gloomy resting face and cool delivery. In that regard, and that probably sounds quite odd, Levi is constantly shocked: That you are not shocked! As part of him, you’ve grown to read his expression and appreciate it. Nothing could be more him. The way his eyes are hidden behind his bangs, shaded, downcast— it feels relaxing how coy and earnest that is. And, it harbors the beauty of contrast. Every genuine smile moving his eyes becomes even sweeter. Your heart’s gonna speed up like a damn bullet train. We all know that cap’s tiny laugh can sweep entire nations because it’s such a relief.

The way he lights up head to toe: You let it happen naturally. It’s a path he walks himself, has to walk himself, after all. Levi’s been taunted and humiliated and demonized for his height and chilly glare so often and felt that others would be able to look down on him not just attitude-wise, but physically on top of that. As in, his body growth betrayed him. Set him up to be inferior. On top of him shouldering that ‚I’m a lunatic and I do what has to be done’ image which made things worse. Trying to make the best out of how he comes across, like a rampage on two legs. But that only gave him a self-fulfilling prophecy and plunged him deeper into responsibilities that are too much, even for someone like him. That you take him seriously and see the feats of his frame is a new freedom.

It’s also because you don’t forcibly ignore that he’s different in that regard, pretend that it doesn’t matter at all, paint the world with rose-colored glasses and move on. Given what his height made him experience, that would gaslight Levi pretty hard. So, that you’re aware of his struggles and see that the height topic is very important. Especially watching with pride when he owns up to who he truly wants to be with that petite body. Matching the inside with the outside.

Letting himself starfish for once in bed. Getting all womanhandled by you. Receiving back hugs. Clinging to your chest. Making use of his flexibility. Using your clothes as things to drown in, especially at night. Being the one working at the sink to do the dishes (he already does that for cleanliness reasons, but anyway). Having you step on him so he can worship your feet. Getting lifted up by you for a kiss. Or, if you’re not that buff, him standing on his toes so cutely. Wrapping his legs around your torso when you make out. Even doing piggyback. If you’re past 5’6: Making you feel like a supermodel. Not having to own a king-sized bed. Being the little spoon. Getting forehead kisses. Being endearing without having to do anything for it. Not having to walk slower for you. Giving you neck kisses. Burying his face in your cleavage if you’re more on the buxom side— few guys get access to suffocation privilege that easily. Being called the sweetest pet names. Worshipping your legs. Yes, he has a fixation on those. He’s both jealous and turned on, it’ll make for the cutest Levi.

That’s all something not a single person would think he would do, including himself. But there he is. Not working against his height anymore. It comes with a new confidence because hey, he knows he’s strong, everyone knows, he doesn’t have to project it outward and prove it all the time. He can go about his business. Mikasa notices something is different, but that’s another story.

Now, the second elephant in the room. We already talked about kids. And, Levi’s bond with you has grown tremendously strong over a longer time. Let’s see what’s up with marriage, then. It’s gonna burst a few bubbles, that is also is a tough one with Levi. Oh yes, „Mrs. Ackerman“ does have a nice ring to it. But the burden of the family he doesn’t want to pass down to you at all cost. As much as he longs to have it official that you belong together, you taking his name feels highly uncomfortable. He’d rather take yours, in fact, but even then. It’s the whole ceremony that doesn’t sit right with Levi beyond the surface appeal and the fact that a kiss is the highlight. Having someone he considers as his number one to get handed over from father to groom like a present? Like the number two? The veiled innocent bride schtick is not you, nor does Levi want to involve himself in that whole legal circus. The sheer amount of social interaction, the money, and extensive planning for such an event would defeat the whole purpose which is strengthening his connection with you. Sure, he’d easily handle all the organizing and make it perfect. But does that lead to the supposed goal?

He has pictured positive things about such a day. That maybe it could be a cause for happiness and hope. Flowers, applause, good food, clean suits, your smile, your joint promise. But again, who knows who’d rain on that parade. He’s Levi Ackerman. Betrayed a thousand times, robbed of his happiness a thousand times, made foe a thousand times. Marriage is calling for trouble. At the core of the problem is this. Dragging you into the fate of the Ackermans is the last thing he wants to do. All those he associated with and protected died. Sure, he can slay titans. But he can not keep a single person safe once they’re officially by his side because damn, his world is a school of hard knocks stripping him off all he loves once he speaks out loud that he is bound to them. That’s almost like a curse.

The responsibility of marriage is more downfall than advantage. Think about it. It’s like playing chess and moving the queen forward too early in the game. Right into the ranks of the opponent who has all the rooks and knights and bishops and pawns who aren’t too powerful but can unite to surround and kick her out. Even if she is the strongest figure, you do well not moving her right away. Only that way, the queen can later bring about the win.

So: He’d rather see you as the one woman army that so happens to be his partner, not his wife. The mere thought of the word itself makes Levi fear for you already. This guy is gonna get nightmares about kidnappings, assault, torture. You’re a huge fucking target because of that attachment being set in stone and carrying such a social weight. „Levi’s beloved wife that he’ll do anything for“ — do you know how that sounds to someone who wants to mess with him? He sure as hell learns how to trust you looking out for yourself: Pulling the dagger on a horde of creeps coming for you. Yet, he just doesn’t want to invite bullshit.

Worse, over a pair of rings and a public vow that only confirms what’s already there between the two of you. You likely realize that anyway: That he’s not considering marriage doesn’t mean he doesn’t adore you and consider you the moon on the night sky of his life. The opposite is the case. He’ll love you like a husband. If not more, because he’s barred from becoming one. All because matrimony carries so much danger with it. It’ll be something to come to terms with, though you will see that deciding against it fuses you even more. If Levi ever gets down on one knee, it’s because he’s kissing your thighs. Or… giving some more crazy good head.

That does not mean he doesn’t want to take the relationship to the next level, either. He’s eternally grateful. Levi’s single pringle life lasted so long because who within a radius of a thousand miles is a good solid domme. Half of humanity crawls at his feet, the other wants to kill him, and the select few that are on par with him are dead. Of course, he wants to advance with you. He will think of the countryside house in the fields. But until that is feasible, the way to step up the game is, finally: Taking a lot of time for you. Talking a lot, lot, lot. Crafting stronger intimacy. Going all out in your sex life, cleaning out his closet there entirely, letting a few last fronts behind there so he can really love you.

The more you discover each other, you get to know how his sexual quirks are as unique as the grip on his blades. This guy plays a different game. The most notable feat being, Levi often has no incentive to penetrate you just because. If he does, it’s nice and slow, and only particularly fast for special occasions. And in that case, only to provoke you into fucking back harder. Yeah, he is the brat. He’s been, all along. It’s funny. But honestly, now? „I wanna stuff it in all her holes“ is not the first thing that pops up in his mind when you’re naked in front of him. Levi always becomes petrified. Blank mind. Moments later followed by: „So beautiful.“ With Levi getting silent and looking very melancholic. And maybe his behavior confuses you, but it has a reason.

Levi is caught between chairs when it comes to his libido. He didn’t have a chance to express it to someone for years. But also, he’s way past the raging hormones. „Pent up but spent up“ is how he calls it. You tell him that he doesn’t have to make up for something he’s no longer able to do with horny teenage fuel or doesn’t have to feel bad he hasn’t used those early years to screw his soul out. Levi takes that advice to heart. It’s only appropriate for his age, and it doesn’t mean he can’t delight in the emotions you stir in him. Levi is a realist, he is not going to wallow in excessive regret over his long abstinence. His body is in better shape than back then because of his 3D training, either way. And he’s not doing shady things on the streets first and foremost. Looking back, it would’ve been a terrible place to have a relationship. Even if he sometimes wishes he would have met you earlier, Levi admits that he would not have been quite the kind of man you deserve. He wouldn’t have been ready. Mature love is so much better.

Levi has a solid chance to make it count now, especially because he thinks he’s running out of time. It’s something you have to talk him out of. If you had met him any earlier, this would have been a recipe for disaster. Maybe a few months at most, longer it wouldn’t have lasted. So, that you would have had more time back then and made it until this point now— is an illusion. Maybe you would have been similarly compatible back when Levi was nineteen when he felt the most urges. But he thinks he wouldn’t have been able to offer you more than a silly fuck in those circumstances. Look at him now. He offers a whole lot. It’s not just his glorious body. He can take a measured approach with his time-tested sense of going about things. Perhaps not with solid relationship experience, but life experience. A thing or two about following a commander he does know. That, he can build on.

Initially, it will be hard for him coming to terms with that he does have strong desires that can well up rather fast. The casual, innuendo-laden ‚want some sugar with your tea today?‘ way you arouse him is always going to be surprisingly hard to stomach for Levi. Not to mention when you deliberately stroke him, and head up to your room after closing time together. Of course, you see just how stiff his posture becomes, and he himself knows that you notice. Even if you had sex many times already, Levi won’t open up so easily about why he feels recurring shame about this, even if he undoubtedly wants sugar to go with his tea.

That he has many a thought spiral around intense sex being dangerous he’ll give away, and you understand why, knowing Kuchel’s fate. The other fear that preoccupies him is that he’s not in the place to have needs. That there are things he wants to ask for. The spots he wants you to touch, the positions he wants to be in. In sober moments, he finds his fantasies unspeakable and wants to hide them. Yes, Levi beats himself up for being human. His self-worth is terrible, bruised to the core for someone who takes the title of being the strongest. That he conceals his needs under the guise of only wanting to please you and following orders is what you have to look out for. Pep talks are very much needed here. „Levi, you don’t have to be the most selfless person in the world. You can ask things, too. I can please you, too.“

Oh boy, if you do have him stuff it in all the sweet spots. He’s kinda fanboying. No kidding. He’s that cheesy man who’s just thankful. Tells you how humbling being deprived for almost 40 years has been on him. Fellatio is, and this needs a comparison to illustrate it, like getting to owning a tea plantation to him. You’ll get to see the Ackerman blush. THE Ackerman blush. Do you really think he can’t do it like Mikasa? Levi’s gonna get some red hot chili pepper cheeks when he’s down your throat, I’m telling you. Especially the first time which is gonna be biblical. Your lips will blow more than just his cock, his whole mind will be on the verge of disintegrating with pleasure. All he’s gonna do is stare down with his eyes glued to your face. Whimpering. Like a good boy.

Prepare for a little Ackermeltdown, nobody has ever seen anything like that. Add your hair wrapped around his dick to jerk him off. Next to legs, hair is Levi’s final boss when it comes to kinks. And hell, even if you have short hair, even better, it’s just like his and he can obsess over stroking it while you lock lips.

Levi is not used to a surge of hormones and getting such personal attention at all. Which is fucking sad, someone hold this baby for two days straight, please. Like, he gets some major emotional fireworks. You’ll have your fun watching him react to how his body reacts, that’s gonna be a spectacle. Particularly if he keeps the harness of his uniform on. How it decorates him makes all those little jerks and shivers even better.

Levi’s going to work on his stamina like a mission. Huge goal of his. Blowing up early would mean to leave you hanging which is Levi’s number one pet peeve. Red alert. As exaggerated as that sounds, his soldier mind considers that a nasty betrayal and idiocy of a weakling (those are his exact words), no matter how much you tell him that it’s not the end of the world, sex is not performance, and he can take it easy. He insists that some regular guy might just be disappointing like that but not Humanity’s Strongest. As in, that is unacceptable, he fully takes on that high expectation. Holy insecurity Batman, but there’s no way of stopping the guy when he’s determined to match your endurance.

And I mean, pragmatically speaking. Developing it is not a bad thing given your intense dick cravings. It’s Levi, who wouldn’t go buck-wild on his cock. He can see from a mile away that you are plotting to do all sorts of crazy stunts on it. Imagine him not being able to handle that at all. The party can’t be over that soon, especially because Levi considers sex something so special and decisive. All else in your relationship he’s got figured out but not what happens in the sheets? He’d feel like a jackass. He wants to give you that juicy second round.

His Ackermasculinity is fragile but not fragile enough to whine that girls are just naturally equipped with higher stamina and longer, more orgasms compared to guys and wow that’s unfair. He takes the state of things as they are and rejects all empathy. That you accommodate him he’s not down for. All ‚just take your time darling it’s ok‘ sweet talk would be dismissed. Levi needs you assertive instead. He’d rather have you tell him, I wanna sit on your dick for this and that amount of time and I cum like this and then — telling him how close you are, anyway. Levi bothers gauging that frequently while going at it because he needs to know how much he pleases you and what pleases you.

How aroused he is he already knows, that he is aroused he doesn’t have to worry about in the first place. The woman he loves is doing all sorts of acrobatics on top of him. Your body in motion is gonna mess with him big time. He’ll have to admit you have a more than compelling effect on him. It’s entirely new territory where — save his ripped body being able to hold positions for long — his old reflexes are useless and you can easily take the lead. He knows that the raw Levi approach would be whack in romance. Giving him something to work with is the best thing you can do instead. Ye know, it activates that Ackersense in him.

Now this is important to say, the number one people reader he is not. A moan can mean too many things to his battlefield experience, and he’d prefer having it verbatim from you either way. Levi won’t be concerned by the awkwardness of asking a whole bunch of questions during sex. Is this good? What do you want me to do now? Good communication is more important to him than making sex picture-perfect with senseless or plain lewd dialogue only. Or, worse, hurling his gallows humor at you. Yes, he’s aware that he has to leave it on the battlefield. He’s acutely self-conscious that he’s stuck in the beginner phase until he knows all of your preferences. So, naturally, Levi’s big on talking that talk beforehand and some exchange after, but especially coordination during sexy time. That’s where it counts and the experience is hands-on.

Levi strives for improving all the wonky bits he notices in his part. He took into account he might be flat-out terrible at sex but has sworn himself if that is the case: Not for long. Unsurprisingly, who would’ve guessed: His fear is a mere figment of the Ackermagination. The reality is the opposite of bad sex. He’s athletic, has a sense of pace. No weird angles or strained muscles. His hair looks good when sweaty. All angles of his face look fantastic. He makes the best of breathy noises. He smells really, really good. He’s Levi Ackerman. I mean, come on. Whatever wonky bits there are don’t even cross your mind. But maybe it’s that perfectionist attitude of his that makes your little rendezvous hours so enjoyable. You certainly don’t take his ambition to have good sex for granted. An answer for his mid-romp interrogations you always have prepared.

Yes, no chance for post-sex resentment here. If you don’t like this or that position, you don’t have to endure it only to say afterward that it wasn’t your kind of thing. You’d earn yourself an earth-shattering death glare like that. He’d beat himself up even more for not being able to notice that you didn’t enjoy yourself. So you gotta be ready for Levi’s questions, even when the relationship has progressed. Even if there will be days where you both know exactly what to do without words, he doesn’t believe that he’s ever understood you fully. Not because you’re that grand a mystery to him, but because he knows how time shapes people. But, and this has to be emphasized here, worry not. It’s not like Levi going ‚How do you feel, Ma’am‘ in that deep voice isn’t a huge turn on in and of itself.

And besides. Where there are a challenge and physical training involved, Levi feels right at home. He does get into it fast, although only after he’s passed out a couple of times and descended into a deep sleep after five minutes of getting absolutely milked. But honestly. That’s a good thing. Levi didn’t sleep properly for years. Imagine this guy fully rested, the world’s not even ready for that. Maybe it’s very needed that he just knocks himself out like that, he doesn’t even realize. And you know… that whole wanting to improve stamina cuz he’s that kinda guy is just trying to cover up that you have Levi turned on to Stohess and back like, sweet Jesus, he got owned.

Vice versa, cumming late with the bluest of balls? He can handle that. But it means cleaning up and doing more laundry because you get wetter and wetter and excited on that dick. Which, to Levi’s cleanly ass, is… actually sexy. It’s like when he eats you out: Once he realizes that it’s HIM who managed to turn you on so hard, and that is so astonishing to his surprisingly low sexual esteem, he wants to see more and more of it. And that makes his confidence skyrocket. The boy lives up to his name very soon right there. I mean. How can his bedroom face not make you combust with pleasure and go hard? Levi’s blush will have you banging the shit out of him. The poor guy will have to conjure up the load of sperm of like five guys at once to maintain all that ‚vertical maneuvering‘ of yours huh. Eating plenty of fruit becomes part of his routine not to run out of gas on the very spot.

He sure keeps towels ready to wipe either one of you off afterward, never fear. That much out of character he won’t become. The virtue of habit sneaks in, anyway. It’s being of service to you. But a creamy chokefuck with a hot loaf of bread before sleep? Levi can get into that. Blood and guts spilling all over him he’ll gladly trade with you glazing his dick and moaning his name. In fact, he’d choose you completely coating him with any bodily fluid of your choice over having to slaughter any time of the day. And if someone like Levi allows you to dirty him like that, and he actually enjoys it? The last demon is down.

Same with showering. You know that cats hate water, but just you wait. His three-minute speed showers will probably extend to a solid and incredible ten minutes when you’re with him underneath the stream… shampooing his body and hair. Amazing. Letting your hands trace all over his back, his legs, his stomach, his arms. Oh yes. That’ll be so good. It might as well be his preferred form of aftercare. I mean— next to tea and stargazing. By himself, Levi would only scoff at himself and violently scrub off any dirt. All that stuff that made his mom’s life so miserable. There’s no enjoyment in showering if he’s left in a cubicle of steam together with his memories and fear. With you, the game has changed. When he looks into your eyes, Levi feels so protected, fulfilled, and in the right place. That’s love. He could cry at that thought. Do I even have to say it. Such a beautiful man.

Maybe, humanity arrives at a point where the prospect of a countryside house won’t be so far away anymore. Where you can move in and create a shared domestic haven. Until then, Levi will fight hard to find a solution and be where he loves to stay the very most: At his favorite bakery, with his favorite, cherished woman. That you are always there for him will make Levi put the entire world — his world — at your feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh fuck that was a ride. I’m not crying, you are. Thank you for reading til the very end. Only one thing’s left to say: Happy Birthday to the bestest babe.♡ I hope we see him soon again in the manga and he’ll be alright. Anecdote from my home country. Believe it or not, ‘Ackermann’ is a German/Swiss brand that manufactures yarn. So… may the thread of Levi’s life be long and happy.


End file.
